1. Field of the Invention
Example, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention relate in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck having a spring that may provide residual thrust load on a chuck actuating screw.
2. Description of Related Art
Once tight, a non-self-tightening tool chuck may loosen as the accessory material yields and the grip interface loosens.
Pusher-type tool chuck technology may be of the self-tightening variety. That is, as application torque increases, the torque tightening the tool chuck may increase to that application torque. For some applications, the tightening torque that results may be several times higher than torques achieved manually. While this tends to make the pusher-type tool chuck more costly and heavy, it may be effective at reducing accessory slip and fall out.
Some tool chucks may be actuated (to open and close the chuck jaws) via a power take off (“PTO”) feature. Tool chucks with various PTO features are described in commonly-assigned, copending provisional Application entitled “TOOL CHUCK WITH POWER TAKE OFF AND DEAD SPINDLE FEATURES,” filed Apr. 19, 2005, U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/672,503 (the “copending provisional application”). The content of the copending provisional application is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.